1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disk drive, and additionally, to a hybrid optical disk drive having a semiconductor memory device which is usable by a user, a method of driving the hybrid optical disk drive, and an electronic system adopting the hybrid optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disk drives are used in portable terminals such as notebook computers, as well as in desktop personal computers (PCs). The notebook computers require a high performance similar to that of desktop PCs while being highly mobile. It may be advantageous to reduce power consumption in the portable terminals and to develop a battery of larger capacity than that of a conventional battery. Recently, solid-state drives (SSDs) using a semiconductor memory have been applied to small and portable terminals. In a small portable terminal, a solid state drive (SSD) may be provided as an emulator which may substitute for a hard disk drive (HDD), and thus, may be connected to the portable terminal via an interface applied to a conventional HDD. The SSD has advantages of a high response speed and low power consumption. However, the SSD has a smaller capacity than that of the HDD.
Even with the development in the SSD field, optical disk drives may be utilized for desktop PCs, as well as notebook computers. Therefore, it may be useful to efficiently apply the SSD and the optical disk drive to electronic systems.